


Beskar'kandar clad

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan in Mandalorian armour is one unexpected benefit from his new Jedi's alliance.Jango is massively in favor of it.





	Beskar'kandar clad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



Working with Jedi had some unexpected benefit, but Jango had never thought _that_ one would be on the list.

Obi-Wan in kriffin Mandalorian armour.

Obi-Wan wearing Beskar'kandar to infiltrate some idiot cultists. And in Jango’s colours, too. The bounty hunter would have believe it was some sort of coincidence of the Jedi’s quartermaster’s stock of Mandalorian’s supply, if not for the smouldering gazes Obi-Wan had given him across hallways every occasion he had.

This was Obi-Wan’s doing and the Jedi knew perfectly what he was doing to Jango.

The mission had lasted twelve days and Jango had been hard for all of it, despite wanking more than he had since he had been a teenager every chance he had to find the safety of Slave I. He was pretty sure some of his brain cells had died of his very intense frustration. And now, the bad guys had been caught, Judicials were swarming their compound, peace and harmony and democracy had been restored in that corner of galaxy, and Jango couldn’t give a shit about all of that.

Obi-Wan clad in armour was the only thing important.

The Jedi, still armoured but the helmet under his arm, datapad in hand, walked into the cargo area of Slave I.

“The last Judicial transport arrived,” he announced to Jango, blind to the other man’s state of mind, “and they have cracked the computer. We can now safely say this is a success.”

“Close the cargo bay,” Jango only said in answer.

“Sorry, what I –“ Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad to his lover and something must have pass of Jango’s intention because he immediately blushed. Jango adored that, no matters how many depraved, original, things they could try in bed, Obi-Wan still blushed so deliciously every occasion.

“Close the cargo bay,” Jango started again, “or half the Judicials on this moon will see me fucking their Jedi contact into next week.”

Obi-Wan had a bark of laugh and, way more casual with the material that he was in the habits to be, threw his datapad on a nearby console.

“You’re so sure of yourself,” he quipped, a smirk playing on his lips. That was the smirk of the most difficult fights and of the most intense nights. When that smirk made an appearance, Sith’s heads rolled on the floor, or Jango woke up exhausted.

And sometimes the two on the same days.

Obi-Wan, still facing the bounty hunter, took a step back into the direction of the outside.

“Don’t you dare…,” Jango warned but Obi-Wan smirk only grew bigger. The Jedi winked, put on his helmet and started his jetpack, roaring out of Slave I.

Jango swore and scrambled to put back his jetpack. That had been stupid of him to take it down.

Obi-Wan lead the chase way out of the compound. He was smart in that: Jango wouldn’t have care if all the official in situ saw him chasing his lover and claiming his prize, but Obi-Wan had to work with those people more than him.

The red head had started with almost a two minutes advantage and he made Jango’s work to take them back. His use of the jetpack was less fluid than Jango’s own, but he had Force-enhanced reflex and he used them. No one other than Jango could have caught up to him.

But Jango’s reputation wasn’t usurped. He ambushed Obi-Wan above a small lake and they fell on the bank, rolled over onto grass with the momentum, something less controlled that Jango would have loved. His knees and back would make themselves remember the next days but in that instant, it didn’t matter. Obi-Wan was trying to break his hold but since he never used the Force against him in hands to hands, he had few chances of success. It was half wrestling, half preliminaries, as Jango struggled against the sealing of their armours and Obi-Wan’s different escape’ attempt.

Finally, Jango succeed in divesting his lover of most of his armour and clothes. Obi-Wan stopped pretending he wanted to run away the moment Jango bit him on the side of the throat, his biggest weakness. Instead he whined and clang on Jango’s still armoured shoulders for a long, deep kiss.

“Wait a minute,” Jango said, “I need to take of-“

“Keep it,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “I want you to keep it. For the first time, anyway,” And lust skyrocketed into Jango’s core with such strength that for a second, his brain went offline.

“I kriffin don’t deserve you,” he growled, but Obi-Wan only smiled, leaned down against the grass and lured his lover closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
